


Legacy of the Force

by Emcee



Series: Trolling in the Deep [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Rey Kenobi, Rey Skywalker, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: Rey finds out the truth of her parentage.





	Legacy of the Force

Rey sighed as she walked into the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_. She was thinking about the conversation she had with Kylo Ren on _Supremacy_. It hurt her deeply to think about what Ren had said to her.

"How can I be no one? With all of the stuff I can do, which is perfectly normal for a Jedi to be able to do? How can a random girl from Jakku be related to absolutely no one!" She shook her head. "I mean, isn't the Force supposed to be hereditary? That would completely make sense with how the old Jedi Council didn't allow its members to have families!"

As if summoned by her lament, Luke Skywalker appeared. His form quickly became solid and he sat down in the co-pilot seat next to her. "Of course you're not no one! Where would you get that idea?"

"Kylo Ren told me!" Rey said, ignoring the fact that she had in fact been the one to reveal it. "Are you telling me he was lying to me like the lying liar that he is, despite the fact that he has never actually said anything to me that he himself did not believe to be true?"

Luke grabbed hold of Rey's shoulders. She looked confused. "How are you able to touch me so solidly, Luke? I thought you had died!"

"That is just what I wanted everyone to believe! But the Grand Master of the Jedi order would not allow himself to be killed so easily!" Luke took a deep breath. "I was trying to deny it, Rey... But you must know... You are, in fact, my daughter!"

" _What_?" Rey gasped. "But Luke! That's doesn't make any sense! Why would you abandon me on Jakku?"

"I thought you would be safer from the evil of Kylo Ren if you were with some random junk dealer. My heart was broken by the loss of my beloved wife.... The daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Rey's eyes widened.

"Yes, my dear, Rey." Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared as a Force Ghost. "My daughter married Luke at some point that we don't really talk about a lot."

Rey frowned. "But I've never heard anything about you having a child."

"I kept it a secret, to hide her from Darth Vader!" Obi-Wan admitted. "I didn't want her to be hurt by him! After all, my child was powerful in the Force, since her mother was... Qui-Gon Jinn's daughter!"

" _What_?" Rey wrinkled her nose in thought. "But I thought you were involved with Duchess Satine of Mandalore."

"Oh, the lies!" Obi-Wan lamented. "My true love was a Jedi my Master was the father of."

"Qui-Gon Jinn?"

"Yes, Rey." Qui-Gon Jinn appeared. The cockpit was now getting very filled with Force Ghosts and Jedi. "You are indeed my great-Granddaughter. Obi-Wan married my daughter."

"But why did no one know that _you_ had a daughter?" Rey asked.

"I kept her a secret, so the Dark Lord I knew was rising would not hurt her! After all, her mother was... Yoda's daughter!"

All eyes turned to Qui-Gon. " _Yoda's daughter_?"

"Yes, yes," the tiny Force Ghost appeared. "Have a daughter, did I. With the ladies very popular was I."

Rey pulled off her boots. "I suppose that explains this." She exposed her clawed, tridactyl feet.

"Everyone get out of here!" Luke demanded. "I want to spend some time with my daughter!"

All of the Force Ghosts disappeared, but Rey was left with a sense of true belonging. She smiled. "Of course Ren was lying! This all makes perfect sense! Well, that certainly makes me feel better. Why else would a girl be made a hero? Of course I stand on the shoulders of male heroes, while their unnamed wives conveniently die and we find out nothing about them except the important men who fathered them!"

Luke nodded. "That's right, my daughter. Now let's ignore all of that sexual tension you had with Kylo Ren, because he's your cousin and also you have to kill him brutally because there is no way to redeem him. But until then, let's find a rebel base and posthumously try Holdo for treason for not revealing all of her plans to Poe. Because how dare she not trust a man she just met who had recently been demoted for ignoring orders of a superior officer, getting dozens of people killed."

"Gee Dad," Rey smiled. "That sounds swell! I'm glad everything has been wrapped up neatly. But say, since you're alive again, how about you be the one to kill Kylo Ren? I think you're much more important and we should never move on to new adventures."

Luke nodded. "My daughter... I couldn't have said it better myself."


End file.
